A Twilight Surprise
by bellamari
Summary: A few months after the wedding, Bella starts acting strangely but, no, she hasn't been changed into a vampire yet. What could be the cause of this? Is she, or rather, are they prepared for what's about to be uncovered? Will it bring happiness, or will it
1. Introduction

**A TWILIGHT SURPRISE**

_by: bellamari_

Summary:

A few months after the wedding, Bella starts acting strangely but, no, she hasn't been changed into a vampire yet. What could be the cause of this? Is she, or rather, are they prepared for what's about to be uncovered? Will it bring happiness, or will it put a halt to Bella's too-soon plans of becoming a vampire? Alice knows what's going on but can she, with all of her, break the surprising news to the newly married couple, in the right place and at the right time? And most of all is she capable of blocking her too-occupied thoughts from Edward's ultra sensitive, mind-hearing abilities without being too suspicious?

Bella doesn't know yet that she's with child—Edward's. Alice had seen this was coming but there's something that's not going to happen right because she was startled and horrified when she suddenly saw—in her vision—Bella and the child disappear. Just as things were starting to sail smoothly, another obstacle emerges. Or was it simply just a false alarm? Once again, Edward and Bella's relationship is put to the test of survival.

P.S.:

_This story is based on Post-Eclipse events and starts 2 months after Bella and Edward got married._

_I'm a beginner at this so I hope you all would understand if you encounter some wrong grammar or wrong words i might've accidentaly used. Please bear with me. This is my first ever twilight fan fiction written._

_I hope you have a good time reading, regardless! :) _


	2. Memories

_You'll notice that I didn't go down into too much detailing..Like I said, I'm only a beginner.. hehe But I will try my hardest to improve..  
_

_This scene takes place inside Bella and Edward's bedroom in the Cullen mansion. She's just killing time as she waits for Edward's return from a hunting trip with the other 3 guys: Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper... _

* * *

_**Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen**_

I stared at that bold, golden manuscript on the center bottom of our—mine and Edward's, of course—first portrait together as an officially and legally married couple. The photo was taken straight after the wedding ceremony by my, now official, big brother-in-law, Emmett. Thanks to his uber-cool, not to mention alarmingly expensive Digital SLR camera, the photo looked like it was a super fabulous work of some famous, sought-after professional celebrity photographer. That Grizzly Bear sure has some potential in the world of flashing lights and shutter sounds. But I wasn't being an Alice right now pondering on other people's future. And speaking of Alice, I still owe her a lot of Thank You's for making my wedding just as beautiful as they all are. The Cullens.

I feel like my heart wants to leap out of my chest. I'm now part of this extraordinary family. I'm now Isabella Cullen—Edward Cullen's wife. Hang on, is that right? A Cullen? I still can't believe this. I must be dreaming. The thought still seems so surreal to me even though two months had already passed since our wedding. I couldn't quite contain myself the overwhelming joy I'm feeling, that I'm already getting used to the fact that I'm now happily married to the most romantic being in the whole universe. And what's more, he's a vampire—a completely harmless-to-humans one. Or is he also an angel? More like a yes, for me. But why? I haven't the faintest idea as to what a silly, breakable, klutzy, totally ordinary, imperfect me—human—could have done so great to deserve an irresistibly gorgeous, flawless, god-like him—a super being? I can't seem to find a proper response to that. But regardless of all that, I know that we both love each other unconditionally and that's all there is that matters.

So, here I am still gazing at our wedding portrait that hung majestically on the east side of our bedroom wall. I couldn't sleep yet; I so badly want to wait for Edward to come home from a 3-day hunting trip with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. But I know that they won't be home 'til early tomorrow morning. Since they've left, I just stayed indoors and grabbed the opportunity to bond with the others who remained. Esme made delicious meals for me. I tried so hard many times to assist her in preparing and with the household 'chores' but she kept insisting that she's not able to help herself when her motherly instincts just kept kicking in. _"It's okay, honey, I'm fine with this. I know you terribly miss your mother that's why I'm making up for her. I do hope I'm doing alright, though. I want to be a good mother to you, Bella because I love you so much; even more now that I can finally call you my own daughter…" She would often say._ Every time Esme and I would talk, I always end up seemingly at a loss for words. It's as if she can feel every emotion radiating from me that she easily responds to it by addressing me with her naturally soothing, loving words. She keeps my longing for Renee—and Charlie, of course—in a safe place that I don't have to cry anymore everytime I think of them; missing everything about them, even though I'm oblivious of the fact that they're both living separate lives. Call it Jasper-like but it's still different because Esme kind of sympathizes with me rather than control my emotions. I could never think of a better, more perfect mother-in-law other than Esme. My heart definitely agrees with me.

Alice and Rosalie kept me company most of the time, probably making sure that I wouldn't dare jump out of the window and escape to La Push to, and finally, see Jacob. No, scratch that last—I have no plans. Plus, I mightn't even be welcome in there anymore, what with Jacob and a few others knowing of my soon-to-happen vampire transformation. But I am a hundred percent sure about my decision and there isn't anything that they can do that'll be successful enough to make me take a step back.

Oh, God. These thoughts about Jake make me feel nauseous. Actually, _I_ am nauseous. Not again? So I hurriedly got up and half-ran toward the bathroom and then the sink, fearing that I might ruin our sheets. I tried not to make any sound; I don't want everyone here to get so worried about me. When I finished I felt weak but the about-to-throw up sensation wasn't there anymore, for the moment. I turned the tap on and the water wiped off what was in there. I slowly walked towards the bed and curled up like a ball under the comforter. What's happening to me? I've been like this since about a month ago. The first time was when Esme cooked something that when I tried to smell it, I completely went dizzy and then threw up. I was pretty sure it didn't have blood in it. Understanding as she was, she told me that maybe it was only because I was so tired. But there was something in her eyes that I didn't understand what. She looked suspicious and I didn't know why. Even Alice would examine me with a weird expression—almost like she was hiding something from me. But I didn't bother to ask her what she saw in her vision. To comfort myself, I thought that maybe she saw me having a case of gastroenteritis or just a normal, harmless food allergy. Good thing Edward wasn't present during that time or he would've summoned Carlisle to examine me and then put me to bed rest. The feeling continued on, sometimes twice a day but usually once in every 2 days. That's really weird. Edward caught me once but I just told him I accidentally swallowed a big slice of potato and it got stuck in my throat. Much to my relief, we both would just laugh it off.

But really, I've been thinking…I'm not pregnant, am I? No, that can't be. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Besides, if I really were that, Alice would never think twice to tell me for I know that she would have seen that coming. That helped ease my now panicking mind a little. So, I switched my brain off that before it gets any worse.

I drifted to other thoughts—happy thoughts, in fact. Some unforgettable memory where there are only two people concerned for that matter: Me and Edward. The kind that's worth the as-I-wait-for-Edward-to-come-home state that I'm in. Yes, you guessed it right. Our wedding night. It's something that'll stay with me for the rest of my human existence and beyond. I knew that we were both completely ready to surrender ourselves and let the passion take over. It was very intimate; very mature. Edward handled me so carefully and so lovingly. We just stared into each other's eyes, never even for once letting go of our hold of each other. It's something we'd both treasure within ourselves. It's that physical form of the unbreakable love and devotion we felt for each other. It felt heavenly and too perfect to be real. After the long, careful wait it finally happened, right then and there. And it was indeed worth it. Afterwards, we felt very exhausted of course—Edward, especially, to my surprise—and I slept feeling so proud of Edward himself and of the indescribable degree of self-control he possessed.

I finally sighed, reminding myself of the happiness I'm feeling. Everything that happened to me—both good and bad—can not compare to this new stage in life that I'm living right now. I felt my eyelids closing even though I still wanted to think about more happy memories. I yawned and that ought to give me away because the last thing I remembered doing was reaching for the lamp on the bedside table to switch it off. Then, I finally succumbed to the image in my head—of Edward smiling at me; undoubtedly humming my lullaby. If only it was actually happening tonight...

* * *

_So there you have it. I know there are obvious flaws in my writing but please do bear with me.. I hope you liked reading it.. :) I definitely won't mind a few reviews from you guys! Teehee ;) thanks!  
_


	3. Sweet Reunion

_scene:_

_When Bella woke up suddenly from a dream she can't remember._

_it basically just focuses on the sweetness of their reunion—when Edward got home from the hunting trip._

_Bella had a mild mood swing and yes we can all say that it's because she's pregnant but she doesn't know it yet.. hehe!_

* * *

"Ow!" I managed to squeal as I suddenly sat upright on the bed, trying to work up my self-defense mechanics—in my head, at the very least. But just before I knew exactly what was going on, it hit me in an instant. I was only dreaming. But what was it all about? I couldn't remember as I tried, with all my guts to concentrate on that stupid dream that wrecked my peaceful slumber. I noticed that I was somehow shaking, sweating, and breathless as if I've just participated in a running marathon. I also felt dizzy—no surprise about that—but I fought so hard to keep my eyes open. Then I gasped, alarmed. Oh no, had I been bitten by a vampire? Time for some reality check.

So, I scanned every part of my body that my eyes can rest upon, half-expecting to see a bite mark. But no, there wasn't anything suspicious or obvious except for, well, the one on my wrist—courtesy of James. So many flashbacks crossed my mind in an instant but I didn't have time to dwell on them now. Just as I was about to slump back on my pillow, standing there by the door was my savior; my angel; my husband. Edward.

He looked a bit worried and anxious, and he seemed glued to his feet. He probably witnessed everything since I got up because he was also tense and his eyes surveyed me for a fraction of a second before he finally exhaled, though not yet completely relieved.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? What happened? Did the sound of the door creaking open hurt your ears? Did I wake you?" He asked in an apologetic way.

He sat on the bed beside me and pulled me towards him carefully. I rested my head on his chest—cold as it is—as he then embraced me tightly, his scent sending a wave of happiness throughout my body.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you're here!" I tried to say sweetly, hoping to assure him that I'm alright.

Edward stiffened, and, almost like he was crying, whispered, "I shouldn't have gone downstairs to get you some breakfast. I wish I asked Alice to bring it up here once it's ready. I would've been right here beside you—like I am right now—when you opened your eyes. I'm really sorry, Bella." He stroked my hair slowly then kissed the top of my head.

"Nonsense, Edward. I'm okay and don't be sorry. I probably had a bad dream but I couldn't figure out what it was. It seemed like I ran for miles because, as you may have noticed, I'm sweating a bit right now. And I was shaking, too. But it doesn't matter now because I saw you and my feeling of being in danger just vanished. Oh, Edward, you're such an angel." I snuggled closer to him and he tightened his hold on me. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then he slowly pulled his hands away, then quickly placing them on both sides of my face that I didn't have enough time to blurt out my words of protest.

His golden butterscotch eyes met mine. Both our faces were only half an inch apart and his cool, honey-sweet breath ran through me like an instant wildfire as it sent shivers down my spine, like always. Before I realized what he was about to do, he pressed his cool marble lips against mine. Our lips started moving in sync. He kissed me with that same pure passion he always held every time. I couldn't move; I didn't even think of it. Last time I checked, both my hands were resting on his shoulders. The kiss lasted for about a few minutes. As we slowly pulled away from that impossible-to-break kiss, I found my hands still gripping his haystack-like hair. I was about to say, "More please" when my stomach grumbled.

Great—just great. Perfect. Edward chuckled; amused like I did something silly.

But I tried to distract him. "What time did you come home?"

He seemed to have noticed. "Exactly two minutes before you woke up."

I think I looked confused. I was about to ask him how the hell he managed to organize my breakfast in just a few seconds after they arrived when the sudden realization—that he was no ordinary being—struck me like a thunderbolt.

"Oh."

Then my stomach grumbled again. This time, Edward fought so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Let's get something to feed that greedy monster in you, shall we?"

I tensed. Surely he didn't mean—gulp—a _baby_ monster? Oh cut it out, silly Bella. There's no such thing. Well, there better not be. I'm not ready yet, you know.

"Sweetie?" Edward said anxiously, slightly shaking my shoulders. I returned to my normal senses.

I regained my composure. "Sorry. What's for breakfast? Surely not Cheerios again, I hope." And then Edward and I froze together. What did I just say? I was so shocked at myself for the sudden mood swing; just as shocked as Edward was at me. He stared at me intently, too many emotions I couldn't tell what showed in his face.

"Bella…You never complained about having Cheerios every morning. What's wrong? Have you gotten tired of how Esme would prepare it for you? Please tell me. You don't seem like yourself this morning. Are you sure you're okay? And no, coincidentally, you're not having cereal today. Esme made pancakes for you…" He trailed off, unsure as to what he was going to say next. Worry crossed his eyes again.

"No, Edward, it's not about Esme. I…I actually don't know why I said that. I didn't mean to. All I know is that my stomach was, like, telling me to not have Cheerios…Well, whatever that means. But that's it." I spoke the last word in disbelief. My eyes narrowed. What's wrong with me? I hurt Edward unintentionally. Why didn't I just shut my mouth?

Edward, though still confused, shrugged and I knew he meant well to drop the subject. Then he slightly laughed, and that made me arch my eyebrows. I just didn't know what to say.

"Don't you look at me like that. You're being utterly absurd, Bella. But don't worry, you're still cute." He smiled my favorite crooked smile of his which was, right now, to distract me. I pretended that it did work and grinned widely, like saying, "Teehee. I'm embarrassed."

Then he chuckled again and sighed, "Ah, Bella. I can't really live without you. I can't stand it if my silly Bella never existed in my life." And he looked at me with the most endearing expression he'd ever mustered. I knew he was sincere.

"And I won't be able to live a life where there's no you to make me silly." I blushed and then we both laughed at each other. Ah, bliss.

He slowly stood up, pulling me off the bed with him. He carried me in his arms as we headed towards the door.

"Let's get those pancakes over with." I kissed the tip of his nose as I said that.

"You do sound like you're hungry." He kissed mine, in return.

"Aren't _you_?" I teased, grinning widely at him.

"All the time." He flashed his teeth with his wicked smile that he meant for me to be scared of.

"Bite me. Now." I moved my shoulders close to his face so that his lips would touch my throat. I was fighting not to burst out laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I was just kidding."

"Well I wasn't." I sounded serious. That convinced him because, for that moment, his eyes widened in panic. I snickered, unable to resist this roar of laughter trying to make its way out of me.

He rolled his eyes. "You really are such a weird human being."

"Well I'm glad you love me because of that, silly vampire."

"I suppose I can live with that." Then he kissed my forehead and finally, we broke into a roar of laughter as we headed down the stairs.

* * *

_You all want to know what that dream was about? Okay, here goes..(takes a deep breath. This is only 1 shot. I hope I'm okay with this stuff lol)  
_

_Bella was alone in a grocery store in port angeles. edward had to buy something from another shop for Esme but promised bella he would be back very soon. (Very human-like, i know. But i can't think of any other ideas. forgive me! hehe.) While Bella roamed around, she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her hips. Well, she was about to begin labor. That's when she suddenly woke up._

_The reason why she can't remember the dream is because she's still opposed to the idea of having a baby too soon. So it's like her mind worked exactly the way she wants it to; she erased all thoughts about being a "mom", as what happened in the first chapter.. I hope i made sense somehow. hehe  
_

_I know I wrote boring stuff... :D Reviews or any other comments are very much welcome! :)  
_

_But anyway, more coming up soon.. I'm still writing a draft on my notebook. Teehee. BRB very soon. ;) _


End file.
